


Drain Me

by LetsJustForget (WithallthisDelusion)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/LetsJustForget
Summary: Inspired by Spike hanging out in Giles's bathtub, with a teasing Buffy. Maybe they find they have more in common than they once thought.Alternative ending to Something Blue episode.
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Drain Me

When the sun crept through the curtain, Buffy’s blue eyes shot open, her mind already whirling with too many thoughts. She pushed the covered down her legs, before hopping up and flicking through her clothes for the day. 

Her roommate Willow let out a lazy grumble, as she fought to block the sun’s intrusion and the sound of Buffy tossing her clothes around. After a moment, the young witch blinked open an eye to see Buffy applying makeup on. Her lip gloss was a bit heavier than normal. “Where are you going now?” Will mumbled. 

Buffy doubled checked everything, before giving her friend a small smile. “Just going to Giles’s.” Will rolled her eyes, it was the same everyday, she was always visiting him, and not for training. It didn’t take a genius to realise that Buffy had a sick fascination with teasing Giles’s prisoner Spike. 

“Whatever.” Willow sighed, easily falling back to sleep. 

Buffy gave her teeth a quick brush, before she left her dormitory and walked to her watchers house with a little bounce in her step. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but having Spike around was a good distraction for her. She didn’t have to think about slaying, or studying, or even about Riley, her creepy stalker. 

The sun was shining so brightly, that she almost considered skipping today's hassling of Spike, to hang out with Willow and Xander instead. It was a Saturday after all. 

She knocked firmly on Giles’s door, only waiting a minute or so until he swung the door open. Not even checking to see who it was, he grumbled a greeting to her before resuming his tea and reading the morning paper. 

Buffy moved quickly around the kitchen, cracking open the fridge and heating up a mug of pigs blood. During the few minutes wait, she tugged at her bra in the ovens reflection, making sure that her shirt was low enough to show off the nice curve off her breasts. She gave her long hair a toss, and checked that her lip gloss wasn’t smudged. 

“You really don’t have to be here every morning. I’m more than happy to handle it on my own.” Giles murmured, turning over another page in the paper. 

“It’s fine.” Buffy said, jumping as the microwave beeped. She picked out the mug and gave the blood a quick stir, before popping a straw in and sending Giles a ‘give me luck’ smile. He shook his head, knowing that it would be Spike that needs the luck. 

In the cramped bathroom, Spike was busy trying to kick a foot out over the edge of the tub. The chain clamped around his ankles, making it hard to lift both feet at the same time. Especially since he was trying to delicately coordinate turning on the telly with his foot. He wiggled his butt down further, lifting his boot up higher, but as he moved forward he lost his grip, as his soft t-shirt made it slippery underneath him. He ended up lying further back in the tub, with his legs up in the air. 

He grunted in frustration, bending his knees, but almost kicking the tv off the small table. He groaned, trying to sit back up, but the chains around his wrists made it impossible to move, instead he attempted to wiggle up again, but the smooth fabric made everything even more slippery. “Giles!” He shouted. 

The worst thing about being kidnapped in Giles’s mouldy old house was that he changed time zones, he was sleeping through the night, and awake during the day. It was driving the demon in him crazy, but it was the only time that there was anything good on tv. “Giles-” He froze once he heard the bathroom door shove open, and he curled up to peek over the edge of the tub. 

“Wow, and you’re still alive.” Buffy greeted, casually closing the door behind her and stepping closer to the vampire. 

“Same to you.” He replied smugly, trying to act comfortable, as his neck bent at a weird angle. 

She stopped about a meter away from him, staring down at him confused. “Why are you sitting like that?” 

“None of your business.” He huffed, trying to cross his chained arms over his chest. 

She pushed a hand on her hip, “Then how am I meant to feed you this gross stuff, if you’re lying down like that.” 

His eyes widened in hope as he tried to shuffle himself upwards again, doing a strange wiggle in the bathtub. Buffy watched on, trying to stifle her giggles. “You could help you know.” Spike muttered at her, nearly kicking over the tv. “I know you’d be happy to finally get your hands on me again.” He winked. 

“Eww.” She stated, feeling the idea of touching him gross and dangerous. It was how a slayer was meant to react to touching a vampire. Especially one as evil as Spike. She placed the mug down by the sink on the opposite side of the bathroom, before linking her hands underneath spike’s arms. She knew that Spike wasn’t really evil anymore, he could barely bite a bunny at this point. But just being around him gave her a weird tingle, something different to the normal run of the mill vamp. It was a powerful feeling, sort of similar to the way Angel made her feel… But without all the giddy girly feelings of course. 

She lifted him upright, so he was sitting back to where he was meant to be. Spike tilted his head up, when she leaned over him so he could catch a peek down her skimpy shirt. Her bra deviously pushed up her perky tits. “There you go. Now you can’t say I don’t do anything nice- oi!” She swatted his shoulder, as she noticed where his eyes were transfixed. 

“Sorry, love. It’s been a long week.” He grinned. She crossed her arms, causing her boobs to push up even higher. He let his eyes fall back to her chest. 

“Ugh gross Spike! Stop it.” She spat, turning away from him to hide the smirk over her lips, she walked over to the sink to retrieve the warm blood. She held it up to him, “Clearly you don’t want this.” She stated, tilting the mug on an angle, and letting a few drops fall into the sink.

“No!” Spike shouted, kicking up in the tub, as he tried to break out of the chains. “Please Buffy.” She liked the sound of him begging, she innocently blinked her eyes, before tipping out a bit more. “You don’t want a hungry vampire around.” He threatened, trying to calm down as he noticed the teasing glint in her eyes. 

“Why’s that?” She wondered, stirring the straw around. “Are you going to bite me?” 

“Once this damn chips out, I’m gonna have my teeth right round your neck.” He snarled at her. 

She smirked, slowly walking her way towards him, his eyes widening as he took in the familiar scent of blood. “That’s not a very nice thing to say.” She frowned, “Especially to the person that’s gonna be feeding you.” 

“Won’t make a difference whether I’m nice to you or not.” He muttered, looking away from her and back at the darkened tv. 

“Really?” She said, playing dumb as she twirled a bit of her hair, between her delicate fingers. “You know what I did for Angel when he asked really, really nicely?” She instantly noticed the shift in Spike’s concentration as his entire attention zoned in on her. His mind filled with wild ideas, but they were quickly stopped when he realised that Angel and Buffy only slept together that one time. His mind than drifted to Parker, and whether that pathetic moron was any good compensation for how long she had gone on without a rooting since Angel. 

“What?” He asked, the mug of blood easily forgotten. 

Buffy sent him a devious smile, before she kneeled beside the tub, staring up at him. Spike could hear her heart racing, and was overwhelmed by her sweet scent. “Well it wasn’t something I had ever imagined myself doing.” She began, batting her eyelashes at the helpless vampire, “But I could tell he really needed it.” 

“What?” Spike nearly growled, needing to know what Angel drove her to do. 

Buffy giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and breathed in, ready to reveal her answer. 

Just as Giles knocked on the bathroom door, “Uh Buffy?” He asked, slowly pushing open the door and giving both of them a quick smile. 

As Buffy turned her head to look at Giles, it was then that Spike noticed the faint scattering of white scars over her neck. It rested at her pulse point, and clearly had the shape of a set jaw. He felt his skin turn cold, as the sight shocked him. Someone drank from Buffy. Someone- No, a demon- had their fangs sunk into her unmarred skin. And that someone wasn’t him. 

“I was wondering how everything was going?” Giles continued. 

“Fine.” Buffy shrugged. 

“Lovely, that’s wonderful.” Giles murmured, “Ah, you don’t think that I’d be able to have a shower maybe? Some point today?” 

Buffy shrugged again, staring back at Spike. “Depends on how well behaved Spike is.” She said, noticing that something seemed off with him. 

“Right. So I guess I’ll just go shower at Xander’s then.” Giles sighed, giving them a curt nod before closing the bathroom door as he left. 

“You are gonna behave right?” Buffy urged, turning back to face him. 

Spike narrowed his eyes at her, “Tell me what you did for Angel.” 

“Oh that.” Buffy mumbled, the interruption from Giles had her lose track of that avenue of conversation. She lifted her shoulders up, trying to build up the much needed confidence to continue. “Well we were back his place, he was desperate. He begged me for it.” She unconsciously ran a hand down her neck, where the bite mark was, her fingers trailing across her collarbone and down to the peak of her shirt. “Once he had me, he could barely stop.” The memories of how tightly he held on to her flashed before her eyes, as her skin tingled remembering how the light-headedness sunk deep to her core. She hadn’t felt that powerful before. It was a weird thought to get power from a vampire sucking her dry, but it was the way her skin crawled, the danger teasing so close to her heart. She could feel the blood seep through her body, making its way to the fangs clenched in her throat. She felt it surge through her, like all she needed to do was lay back and let it flow through her. She blinked at Spike, realising that she had slipped away into her thoughts for a bit too long. “Uh yeah.” Buffy finished, holding up the mug to Spike, “Here you go.” 

Spike frowned at her, hating the way she was changing the subject. “Yeah but what did he do to you Buffy?” 

She was torn between telling him or not, she didn’t think it was a good idea to tell a crazy vamp that her last crazy vamp boyfriend bit her, and almost bled her dry. “Come on, you can’t leave someone hanging like that.” 

"Really?” She bit her lip. “Does it frustrate you.” 

“Yes.” He responded in all seriousness. 

She giggled, as she sent him a playful smile. “I let him bite me.” She growled, leaning closer to him. “I let him sink his pointy fangs into my neck and drink me up.” She licked the tops of her teeth, seeing the hunger in his pale blue eyes. 

Spike didn’t really have enough time or places to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “Christ.” Spike muttered, looking away from the sight of her. 

“Don’t you wish you... could taste me.” She whispered, daring herself as she placed a hand on his chest. He barely hid his flinch, as he registered her touch. His wide eyes instantly returned over to hers. 

He absolutely wished he could taste her, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. The pig’s blood was completely abandoned now as he thought of the taste running through her skin and the taste between her legs. 

She leaned closer to him, stretching her neck out and revealing the bite mark. She was nearly lying across him as he blinked at the sight of her beautiful body so close to his. He could bite her from here, he was sure of it. It would only take a quick jump forward and then he could sink his teeth into her skin. But the chip would zap him, and Buffy would scream. 

He held himself impossibly still, as she sighed, the hand she had pressed to his chest slowly ran down to his stomach. Spike inhaled sharply, the feel of her touching him had his head spinning. He threw a cautious glance down to his crotch, nearly throwing his head back against the porcelain, as he took in the sight of his prominent erection that pushed up in his tight jeans. 

She leaned back, slowly following his gaze. “Slayer.” He tried to distract her, but she noticed the strain in his pants, and a wicked grin slipped over her lips.

“Spike.” She returned, her hand continuing to run over his chest, as she felt the strong muscles underneath his shirt. She hadn’t realised how fit he was, she could almost feel a blush creeping over her cheeks. 

“I uh…” He was out of words to say, he didn’t exactly feel embarrassed, but the way she was behaving made it seem like she wasn’t bothered that he was attracted to her. 

She sat up a little, tracing her fingers further down his side, and to the top of his thigh. Her thumb nearing dangerously close to his zipper. “Jesus Buffy.” Spike moaned, tossing his head back. 

“I’m barely touching you.” She giggled, finding the sight of his distracted eyes breathtaking. 

He tried to sit up a bit, but the slight movement caused Buffy’s finger to brush against his clothed erection. Spike pivoted, glaring at her as he sat up panting. His eyes darkened with interest, as his lips parted invitingly. 

She was half shocked and half awed at how quickly and desperately he responded to her. She loved the sight of his confusion and frustration. She slowly removed her hand from his crotch, loving the disappointment that tinted Spike’s eyes. It was quickly replaced by hope as she stepped over the edge of the tub, and kneeled down to straddled his hips. Her knees bumped his arms up, as they laid against her thighs instead. The chain cold as it rested against her legs, she ground down against him, nudging his erection and causing his head to fall back at the sensation. 

She was grinning, as she began to rock her hips forwards against him. His hands clenched into her thighs, as he held onto her. Wanting nothing more than to feel her bare skin against his. “Fuck Buffy, please.” He breathed out. 

She released a soft whine, the firm pressure of his dick was so close to her entrance that it had her breathing heavily. She pushed her hands on his stomach, lifting herself up a bit more so she had more space to rub against him. She tightened her fists in his shirt as her thighs scraped against his, the jeans between them driving her crazy. She shoved his shirt up, revealing his defined stomach, as she threw her head back and released a soft whine. “Christ Buffy, let me touch you.” Spike moaned, wishing more than ever that his hands weren’t chained. 

She shook her head, another grin slipping over her lips. She lifted her hips off him, causing him to grumble out a complaint, before he realised her hands were undoing the button and zip on his jeans. 

He grunted as she yanked his zipper down, tugging his jeans and underpants down far enough that his erection pointed directly up at her. She bit her lip, “I’m gonna take a crazy guess that maybe… just maybe, you’re a little horny?” She shrugged, running her thumb up the side of his cock, causing him to release a strangled whine. “Am I right?” She wondered innocently. 

He dragged his eyes to hers, she was surprised at how debauched he already looked. She felt heat pool between her thighs at the messy sight of him. “Spot on.” He breathed, running his tongue along his bottom lip. That caught Buffy’s eyes as she was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of kissing Spike. 

It was almost strange to see his lips so relaxed, normally they were tensed into a scowl or baring his fangs to the world. But they were slightly parted, a lovely pink tint and perhaps a bit dry. She sunk her hips against his cock, rubbing him slowly as she leaned forward. Her tight jeans barely holding her innocence in tack. She cupped his jaw, tilting his head up as those pale eyes pierced hers. He looked washed in awe, he blended so perfectly against her body. It felt so natural staring in his face, a small smile traced over her lips before she pushed her mouth against his. 

Spike moaned, surprised as he let her lips slide against his. No one had been this close to him in so long, especially someone who knew what he was. He slid his tongue out, tracing along her bottom lip and begging for entry. She continued to kiss him tightly, her lips sealed firmly shut. His brow dented in confusion, as he tugged at the chains over his wrists. He needed to touch her. 

Her fingers tangled into the short curly strands of his bleached hair, the gel was long gone, and instead it left his messy hair free to be arranged by her tight hold. Spike suddenly thrust his hips up, knocking her to his chest, and causing her to gasp. That let her lips slip open, as he easily tangled his tongue around hers. She whined into the kiss, her hips moving faster as they grinded against him. He wasn’t sure what kind of punishment she was trying to give him. But he made it his mission to have her torturing him for all eternity. 

She pulled back, panting as she rushed to fill her empty lungs. She quickly looked away, trying to distract herself from falling back against his chest. She spun her eyes around the room, eyeing the multiple strange bottles of soap that Giles owned. Oh god, Giles! What was she doing! 

Suddenly, her hands pressed against his chest again, but only with the intention to push up enough to stand in the tight tub. “Wait, Buffy!” Spike urged. She leaped out of the tub, standing back and staring down at him. With his pants tugged down around his thighs and his impressively hard cock jutting up. “You can’t seriously leave me like this? What if Giles-” 

“No! No Giles!” Buffy fussed, standing back from him and rubbing her hands down her thighs. Standing, she could easily feel how wet she was for him. She instantly panicked that maybe he could smell her interest, and might blurt it out to all her friends. Anyone could walk in at any minute. Anyone could have seen her crawling around in his lap. What was she doing? Her friends would kill her if they saw her with her guard down. Kissing a vampire! A vampire with fangs. 

“Buffy.” She tried to ignore him, as she began to pace, not sure if any of the flirting she had been doing for the past week was just destined for torment or something more. “Buffy, hey.” The softness in his voice caught her attention. She stared back at him, instantly regretting it as she took in his swollen lips, and crazed hair. “It’s okay.” He continued, and she almost believed him. 

“It’s so not okay Spike. I can’t be flirting with you!” She yelled. 

He smirked briefly, trying to hide it. “Well, it was a bit more than flirting.” 

She shook her head, wanting nothing more than to feel him between her thighs again. But she wasn’t in the interest of getting herself hurt again, especially after Parker. She ran a hand through her hair, eyeing Spike again, noticing that his erection was still standing up prominently. She figured she should at least tuck him back into his pants. But she was certain it would be painful for him, she considered unlocking his wrists and letting him do it. But then he’d probably escape or something. 

She groaned in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. “Okay, I’m gonna undo your wrist chains- wrist chains only- do you promise to not try and run off?” 

Spike nodded firmly, sitting patiently while Buffy gained the courage to step towards him again. She resumed her original place besides the tub, as she reached over to the chains. “Ew Spike!” She complained, as he moved his hands closer to his very distracting erection. 

“Weren’t fussing over touching it a moment ago.” He smirked. She sent him a glare, before reaching over and bending his wrist painfully to get access to the lock. She twisted and tugged the bolt that held the clamp around his wrist, she pulled it out, freeing one of his hands and almost expecting him to choke her. But instead he sat calmly. 

She moved onto his other wrist, choosing that moment to subtly eye his cock again. She hadn’t really taken the time to study one before, considering how rushed things were with Parker, and how ‘once-off’ it was with Angel. She had touched Parker’s cock briefly, just stroked it a bit before he rolled her over and started humping her uncomfortably. She figured that touching the head would be nice for him, running her fingertips along it before trailing them down to the base and returning upwards with a firm grip. She hadn’t ever touched a guy’s balls before, but she also figured that would be nice for him. “You alright there, love?   


Buffy jumped, blushing furiously as she was caught gawking at his cock. “You know,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, now that he had the freedom of moment. “You could take a photo, it’d last longer.” 

She scoffed, standing up with the chains in her hands. “Whatever, just fit it back in your pants and then I’m locking you up again.” 

He pouted at her, before running a hand down his chest, and over his tensed stomach. She tried not to watch, but his hand kept drifting down further, before he wrapped a hand around him and slowly tugged upwards. A soft sigh slipped between his lips, as he rested his head back against the edge of the tub. Buffy tried to complain, to tell him to stop, but her tongue instantly felt heavy as she watched him stroke himself. She followed the way his thumb pushed underneath the head of his cock, his fingers holding tight around the shaft as his hips jolted upright occasionally. She didn’t realise how much of a turn on it could be. 

“You’re meant to just put it away.” Buffy muttered. 

Spike blinked up at her, the colour almost gone from his lust blown eyes. His hand stuttered as he looked at her, he didn’t want her to see him wanking over her, in front of her. But there was no way his cock was going back in his jeans without a bit of relief. “Well it’s someone’s fault it’s out in the first place.” He shot back, shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate on the sensations. 

“Fine, just be quick.” Buffy muttered, sighing loudly, as she took a seat beside him on the lid of the toilet seat. 

The vampire cracked an eye open to stare at her again, “Could you be quiet.” He stated, trying to focus on his hand around his cock, and not how close another person’s hand was. How close her hand was. And her mouth, now that he thought about it. 

“Could you hurry up?” She complained. 

“Fuck.” Spike gasped, feeling his stomach tense. He moved his hand faster along himself, but it wasn’t happening. “Shit.” He muttered. 

“Hmm, maybe you really are impotent.” She shrugged. 

“Oi!” He glared at her, his hand freezing it’s movement. “You’re the one that got me like this, maybe it’s you that should be fixing this up.” She laughed, tossing her head back. “If someone walks in and sees me with my pants down, they’re not gonna think I did it by myself.” That stopped her laughing, as she looked over at him with a serious frown on her face. “They’re gonna think Slayer’s been peeking at the merchandise.” 

“Have not!” She shouted back. 

“Have too.” He urged, “Remember when you went all stoney eyed pretending to not stare at my cock?” 

She looked down embarrassed, “That was different.” 

Spike sighed, “Well I’m offering you a closer look.” He noticed her interest perking up. “No questions asked.” 

She bit her lip, wondering how likely it would be that any guy in her near future would offer something like that. A guy that was a vampire, that she could stake at any point if he ended up being a Parker. She eyed him again, he was staring at her cooly, waiting on her decision. “But tomorrow?” She asked. 

“We go back to being enemies.” 

He felt his stomach sink as soon as he said it. He didn't know why it upset him, she had been a real bitch to him for so long, and since the first sign of affection from her, he had seemed to forget it all. 

"Okay." She agreed. 

Spike wanted to take it back, but his cock jumped at the confirmation, clearly excited about the turn out. "Is it okay, if I get out of the tub?" He asked. 

Her eyes widened, "You can't escape!" 

"Relax, kitten. I just don't think the bathtub is the best place for this." He reasoned. 

She bit her lip in thought, it was difficult earlier when she had attempted to grind on him. "Where then?" She asked quietly. 

He looked around the room, eyeing the shower. It had been too long since he had a wash, which is ironic considering he had been holed up in a bathtub for a week. 

"Fancy a shag in the shower?" He lifted his eyebrow in invitation. 

He watched as a shy blush creeped over her cheeks. She shifted on her feet, rubbing her thighs together. “Isn’t that dangerous?” She mumbled softly, avoiding his eyes. 

He gave her a soft smile, “Not if you’re a super strong vampire or slayer.” 

The sides of her lips quirked briefly, before she sighed and shuffled her way towards him. She kneeled beside the tub again, this time near his feet as she started to pull the bolt out of the ankle chains. Spike sighed with relief, once he could move his feet around properly. “As much as I love the chains and whips Slayer, maybe it’s something we can explore later on.” He flirted. 

She scoffed, standing up and dropping the chain beside the tub. She took a few steps back, as Spike lifted himself to his feet. She wasn’t sure why she was so terrified of him all of a sudden. Maybe it was that after a week she had forgotten how tall and menacing he could make his slim form appear. Or maybe it was the devious cock jutting out from his hips. 

He stepped out of the tub, stretching his arms and legs out. He kept making soft groaning noises, that were doing things to the Slayers head. She kept getting distracted by the slow flex of muscles along his arms. 

She quickly turned around, trying to calm herself down. This was a stupid idea, she knew it was. 

“Problem?” Spike asked, she didn’t dare look at him as that voice rumbled between them. He was doing this on purpose, he had to have been. She lifted her arms up, running both of her hands through her hair, when suddenly there were two palms pressing on her hips. She gasped, feeling caught with her hands up and her waist on show. 

She didn’t hear him approach, he must have taken his boots off, the sneaky bastard. Spike pulled her back against his chest, his hands running smoothly along her stomach and daring to graze along her thighs. 

The heat rushed between her legs, as she felt her eyes slip closed. He was touching her, his hands were on her body and she was defenceless. She couldn’t stop a soft moan that slipped from her lips as his hips pressed against hers. His erection, still as firm as it was before, was gently reminding her at what else they could be getting up to. She parted her lips to say something, anything. But it was a lost cause as she felt his soft lips on her neck, peppering her skin with light kisses. She didn’t realise her hands had lowered, until she could feel Spike’s soft hair between her fingers. She reached over her head and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging on it as his kisses became slower and fuller. 

His hands travelled lower, coordinating together to unbutton her jeans as he slipped a hand down the front of her pants. She sighed, as he confidently ran a hand between her legs, massaging her firmly. “Spike!” She gasped, as his thumb rubbed along her clit, her hips jutting forward as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. 

“Yeah?” He purred, sucking on her throat as she let her head roll back. She was weak in his arms, letting him hold her as he savoured the feel of her body against his own. Spike could barely think straight, her scent was overwhelming, and the heat from her body had him burning. 

He broadened his strokes, letting her regain her concentration as she lifted herself up a bit. He took another step closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and grinding his hips up against her arse. She let one of her arms fall, as he found it trailing up his thigh, as it moved to reach inside his pants. He groaned, letting his head fall onto her shoulder, as she slowly began to stroke his cock. He grunted as she sped up, her strokes firm and unrelenting. He couldn’t think straight as the hand rubbing over her cunt slowly stopped. 

With her other hand, she gripped his hair, dragging him impossibly closer against her body. He hissed at the sharp sting. He moved both hands to her hips as he knew this still wasn’t going to be enough for the both of them. After a moment, he moved a hand to hers, helping her perform longer strokes and ending with a twist. She released her hold from his hair, and spun in his arms to face him. 

His eyes were hazed, completely lust blown as his messy hair seemed to grin back at her. She cupped his jaw, leaning forward and kissing him. Chasing those soft lips, and breathing in everything he had. He held her tightly, as the hand wrapped around his cock seemed to drift up his chest, running over his taut muscles. 

Spike ran his hands over Buffy’s arse, giving it a playful squeeze, before gripping the back of her thighs and hiking her up against his body. She gasped, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands moved quickly to his shoulders to keep herself balanced, as she felt his cock nestled up against her stomach. “Christ.” Spike bit out, before mauling her lips with more kisses. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, languidly kissing him. He could feel her heart racing against his chest, feel the blood rushing around her body as she kissed him. He started to carefully maneuver them over towards the shower. 

Buffy sucked his lower lip into her mouth, biting at his already assaulted lip. He growled, shoving her back against the wall, trailing kisses down her neck, sucking deeply on her skin that she was sure would leave a scattering of marks. She gasped, letting her head roll back, as she felt a scrap of a fang over her pulse point. Her heart rate skyrocketed, her fingers scrambling to get a strong grip on his flimsy t-shirt. He pushed deeply between her legs, flicking his hips up as he rubbed his bare cock between her clothed pussy. She knew it had to go, all of it. She tugged at his shirt, daring him to keep her pinned to the wall with just his hips as his hands joined hers to tugged the shirt over his head. Her eyes widened, as she glared at the firm stretch of muscles along his chest. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that they were in the shower. She gave him a confused look as he smirked at her. 

He moved his hands to pull off her shirt, wrapping an arm underneath her arse and lifting the fabric over her head to expose her plump breasts. He snaked a hand around her back, to unclip her bra, as she was bared to him. 

He returned a hand between her legs, as she moaned softly, her eyes falling shut as he took a moment to take in the sight of her. With her lips parted and breathing in deeply, her chest was puffing wildly. He could feel the pressure building up within her, the shake in her thighs, and the hitch in her hips every so often. She was truly beautiful. 

He then pushed a finger inside her, she clenched down on him, her eyes shooting open as they stared at each other. This was going to happen. Neither could really believe it, that he had her withering in his arms and a finger deep inside her. He doubled his efforts, pushing inside her with two fingers and his thumb rubbing persistently over her clit. 

She was shouting, her eyes screwed shut and her fingers clawed painfully into his arms. She was wiggling against him, grinding down against his cock as he muttered a curse every now and then. 

With a final mewl, she came completely collapsing in his arms as she softly pivoted her hips against his fingers. Riding out the feeling as she hazily looked up into his bright blue eyes. She suddenly felt shy, the full reality of what they were doing was sinking in. She was completely flushed, as she nervously bit her lip. Trying to still her hips, but he could tell that she still had another orgasm in her. He gently placed her back to the tiled floor, shucking his jeans down and kicking them out of the shower. She glared down at his bare legs, his shoes and socks already gone. 

Spike reached out to slip her jeans off her legs, but she stopped him. Her lousy brain, still trying to create a sentence. “It’s alright, love.” He whispered, “I know what I’m doing.” She slowly released his hand, as he tugged her jeans off, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she stepped out of them. Spike kicked all the clothes out of the shower. Shutting the screen door behind them, as he gave her a wicked grin. Before flicking the water on, and freezing them both with cold water. She yelped, pushing firmly back against the side of the shower. 

The cold water didn’t affect him as he tilted his head back, giving his hair a rinse and taking the opportunity to clean up. She watched mesmerised as he moved swiftly underneath the spray, the water sliding along his skin, as it slowly heated up and steamed with the glass surrounding them. Spike held a hand out to her, “Come on.” 

She put her hand into his, as he pulled her underneath the water. Easily running his hands down her arms and along her body. He pushed their lips together again, lazily licking his way into her mouth, she tasted amazing and he couldn’t get enough. He ran his hand down her thigh, lifting it up and pulling her closer. She wrapped a leg over his hip, bringing their hips together as she felt his cock graze her bare cunt. 

She stared up into his eyes, with his hair sticking messily across his forehead, with water droplets sliding off his jaw and from his lips. She felt chills across her body, as he moved a hand to her hip, gently pushing her back against the cold tiles. She gasped, her nipples sticking out firmly as they grazed against his chest. He leaned into her, lifting his hips up to reach her. He wet his lip nervously, before slowly pushing inside her. She leaned forward, tightening a hand over his bicep as she opened up for him. He gently eased himself in, until he was fully settled between her thighs. His hand lifted her other leg up, as she wrapped both legs tightly around his hips. He held a hand to her hip, as he pulled back, feeling himself slide easily inside her slick entrance. The sensation was overwhelming, almost too much but not enough at the same time. 

Buffy could feel him deep inside, he was moving slowly, letting her experience every inch. It was more erotic than any other time she had done it. There was no rush, there was no routine or steps. It was set at their pace. 

She could still hear her rushed breathing over the sound of the shower, but Spike was silent. His eyes were locked on hers, as she could see a different side of him. A side that cared. A side known for his bad poetry. 

She curled her fingers through his hair, dragging him closer and pushing their lips together. The only thing getting between them were a few stray droplets that glided between their chests. His hips moved firmly, pushing in deeply and shifting the angle every so often. It took her a moment to realise that he was exploring her body, trying to find the spots that caused her toes to curl. He jerked sharply up into her, as she let out a yelp. She could feel him grinning into the kiss, as he focused his thrusts into finding that same spot. She was withering in his arms, clinging desperately onto him as she started to push herself down onto his hips. He had a strong grip on her, and that gave her the confidence to start throwing herself down on him. 

He grunted out, his teeth grazing along her lower lip as she could feel him pulsing between her legs. She whined at the sensation, her nails scraping up his back as she felt the heat building up in between her legs again. “Spike.” She panted, trailing her lips down his neck. He returned a kiss to her neck, as she felt the tease of fangs pinch at her skin. She shouted out, as a jolt of electricity ran down her spine. “Again.” She whined. 

Spike took his chances and sunk his teeth into her throat, the chip stabbing him with a sharp pain. She gasped, letting her head roll back as he felt her blood stir to the surface of her skin. He tongued her taut skin, tempted more than ever to taste her. She rocked her hips back faster against his, causing him to bite down harder. Not yet breaking the skin. 

Buffy could barely breathe, Spike’s chest was crushed against hers as their bodies moved together in sync. Her head was spinning as her nerves narrowed on the feeling between her legs and the sting at the base of her throat. Her skin felt charged, her entire being was focused on the sensations Spike was giving her. She ran a hand through his hair, pulling him impossibly close. His fangs dared to pierce her skin, but he was holding back. She could feel him holding back. “Do it.” She whispered, she could feel him tense as he hands tightened around her waist. 

He finally gave in, as his fangs pierced her skin and the chip zapped him sharply causing his vision to white out for a moment. He growled, savouring the taste of her blood as it warmed his bones. She moaned loudly, her skin on fire as her brain half begged for him to drain her, and the other half wanted to stake him. She balanced on the edge of right and wrong as she suddenly felt herself fall off the edge. Her legs tightened around his hips, holding him in  tightly as he groaned. Her inner muscles tensed around his cock, causing him to fall right after her. With a few final sharp thrusts, they both relaxed into each other. 

Spike leaned back, staring at her red and bloody neck, he blinked at the sight suddenly embarrassed that he had lost himself in the moment. Buffy had her head resting back against the tiles as she stared off at the ceiling. She could feel him softening inside her as she swallowed thickly. At least that problem was sorted. 

Her skin felt itchy where he wasn’t touching her, she almost wanted to drag him all over her. To feel his hands running over her skin. She caught her breath and tilted her head down to meet his nervous blue eyes. The raw skin over her neck was aching, as she noticed his gaze returning to the injury uncomfortably. 

After a beat, Spike gently lowered her to the floor, unwrapping her legs from around his waist as he held her upright until she regained her balance. Her legs felt weak, her cunt was throbbing as she could feel his cum dribble down the backs of her thighs. He seemed so much taller, as she stood on her own two feet. One of his hands remained fixed on her hip, as he didn’t seem able to let go of her. “Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes slipped to her neck again. 

She nodded, feeling the heat of his gaze on her skin. She hesitantly ran her hand up her neck, looking back down at her fingertips and seeing them coated in her blood. “I’m so sorry.” Spike quickly stated. 

“It’s okay.” She offered, pushing her hands on Spike’s shoulders as she stepped them both back underneath the shower. He watched as her blood dribbled from her neck, the water washing it clean and revealing his faint fang marks. He reached out and cautiously touched the wound, he could still feel her heartbeat racing. It was right next to Angel’s scar, and he instantly regretted it. He didn’t just want to be another dickhead in her life that used her and threw her out. 

The warm water patted loudly around them, in the silence the reality seemed to sink it. Buffy felt like she was drowning in Spike, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way he held her, the feel of him between her legs and his teeth on her neck. She watched as the muscles in his arms tensed uncomfortably, the water ran over his skin as she wanted nothing more than to chase the droplets with her tongue. She looked down at his cock, it didn’t seem intimidating anymore now that she had felt it, and that it was resting relaxed against his thighs. The droplets ran smoothly from his chest, down his stomach and nested into the hair above his cock. 

She looked away, before her legs would give out. She really wanted to touch him again, to feel him close to her. She nearly jumped as he cupped her jaw, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. “Before I go back to that tub. Can I just…” He leaned forward, his eyes flicking down to her lips. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her lower lip, wondering why it was so difficult to touch him now, after everything they had done. She nodded softly, stepping a little bit closer. He dipped his shoulder a bit lower to be able to reach her, pressing his lips against hers. 

She quickly turned the kiss into something more, as she kissed him deeply. Chasing his tongue with hers, and pressing their bodies back together. His hands were suddenly everywhere, as she ran her fingers over his chest. She pulled back, meeting his cheeky eyes. “There’s no way, you’re going back in that bathtub.” She grinned, pulling his body back onto hers as she felt his dick stir against her thigh again. 


End file.
